TMNP
this is a upcoming story it will continue the adventures of the Pawbusters after gozer is defeated for the last time and the there are no more ghosts to bust, to read how they became tmnp click here. It is the second part of the m+s saga TMNP is in the works at this moment check back for more info and Episodes. For the story text go to TMNP season 1 Marshall+skye4502 (talk) 19:18, March 5, 2015 (UTC) season 1 (tmnt song plays) Teenage mutant ninja pups Teenage mutant ninja pups teenage mutant ninja pups Heros in a full fur puppy power here we go it's a lean mean ninja team. on the scene cool pups doing ninja things. so extreme out the sewers like laser beams. get rocked with the fur shocked pizza kings! Can't stop these radical dudes. the secret of the ooze made the chosen few. emerge from the shadows to make their move. the goodpups win and the badpups loose! (music plays some more) Chase is the leader in blue does anything it takes to get his ninjas through Rocky is the fellow who has a way with machines! Rubble has the moves that could total the team Marshall, he's one of a kind and you know where to find him when it's party time! Master splinter taught them every single skill they need to be one lean mean incredible team teenage mutant ninja pups teenage mutant ninja pups teenage mutant ninja pups heros in a full fur puppy power song ends (to read the firt season visit TMNP season 1 when Pups meet the TMNT ends) Season 2 It's ninja time Four Teenage Pups surfed in On a wave from the past, It's like the future's a party That these pups just crashed. Don't know when they'll go home, How long the good times will last, But just stick around and see These pups go... FAST FORWARD Chase! Rocky! FAST FORWARD Zuma! Marshall! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA PUPS FAST FORWARD! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA PUPS It's Ninja Time! This future stuff is so strange, Time can get rearranged, But the more that things change The more they also stay the same. Still kickin' butt And playin' video games, They're drivin' everyone nuts This future's really insane! FAST FORWARD Zuma: "get outta our way!" FAST FORWARD Rocky: "It's so not yesterday!" FAST FORWARD Marshall: "i sure miss Skye today!" FAST FORWARD Chase: "Guess we're here to stay!" TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA PUPS FAST FORWARD! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA PUPS FAST FORWARD!!! (here's a link to the unfinished page for this season http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/TMNP_Season_2 Season 3 (this video has some kinks so just wait for 20 seconds then the song will play. but more songs play after it so if you just want the one hit the pause buttan on the player) Mean lean good to go! Teenage Mutant Ninja Pups! Mean lean good to go! Teenage Mutant Ninja Pups! Chase leading the pack Rubble always on the attack Rocky the brains and the guns Marshall, Yeah he's still nuts Bringing the mean! yeah mean, ninja butt kicking to the extreme Bringing the mean! Yeah mean, taking down punks like a wrecking machine Mean lean good to go! Teenage Mutant Ninja Pups Mean lean good to go! Teenage Mutant Ninja Pups (music plays for a bit) Bringing the mean! yeah mean, ninja butt kicking to the extreme Bringing the mean! Yeah mean, taking down punks like a wrecking machine TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA PUPS!!! I've decided that i should make a new page for each season Please go to this page in future for the story (TMNP season 1) Season 2 is here marshalltmnp.jpg skyetmnp.jpg zumatmnp.jpg Tundratmnp.jpg 10310666_1495379487358755_1427377441999618958_n.jpg|less blurry pic with fin. collar rubbletmnp.jpg chasetmnp.jpg nantmnp.jpg 014.JPG 015.JPG P9100100.JPG P9100099.JPG P9250197.JPG|better drawing Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Stories Category:The m+s saga Category:Dimension X-10-78-4 Category:TMNP Category:Dimension crossovers Category:Pup Tales